Annie secret longing
by AnniieTitan
Summary: Annie hates work but there is one person she enjoys seeing. who could her crush be? and will he love her back?


Haiii um im new to this and I love jean and annie so eheh this is my fanfic cx

I do not own Attack on Titan nor do I own any of the characters. All belong to their rightful owners. except my story.

Chapter one:_ lusting_

"ugh..its morning already..." said Annie as she just woke up. The sun was just beginning to rise on the other side of the wall waking up another unhappy person. "shit..im gonna be late" Said jean while trying to get ready for his new job. Jean had gotten a job so he can live on his own. Annie on the other hand didnt want to be responsible and go to work as always, but there was a person she did enjoy seeing other then her good friend Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa was always a quiet girl so she didnt really bother annie to much. while annie and Jean were getting ready for work Mikasa and Eren were already waiting on them to show up. "As usual you two are always late, dont ya'll ever go to sleep early or not?'' Eren said with a displeased expression displayed on his face as Jean and Annie showed up two hours late, again.

"what the hell?! honestly Eren i dont do sh-" Marco cut Annie off before she and Eren got even madder at each other. Eren and Annie always had their separate ways, playfuky teasing each other, but at most times they got angery at each other. "Annie, we've been throu this already" Marco said while walking out of the room.

"geez, you two just cool down" Jean said while placing his hand on Annie's shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. "Annie are you cold?" Jean asked her. "w-what? oh no no im fine" She replied. Annie was trying to figure out why she shivered just then,but she couldnt figure it out. She wasnt cold. It was 95F outside there was not reason to be cold. She brushed it off and continued back to work while avoiding Eren the entire day.

"I'm off, guys." Sald Annie as she got her things and left.

"w-wait!" Said Jean as he caught up with her. "I'll.. um..well i'll walk with you since you house is close to mine"

"You? walking me home?" she rplied with a faint laugh. "fine" She sighed and walked with him.

"So..what have you been up too Annie?' He asked her.

She never gave it much thought when he said her name, but the more sh thought about it the more she wondered why it sounded so nice to hear him say her name.

"Oh..not much..you? jean? um" She replied. She enjoying saying his name.

"huh? me i uh just not much either i guess" He said while smilling

"how do you not what you've been doing!" She laugh while making him embarissed

"i dont know heh" as he blushed alittle

It was getting darker as they were slowing down their pace trying to spend time together without even knowing it. They were actually getting along once they Knew each other better. They finally came up to Jeans house.

"hey..jean..my house is kinda messed up right now..there was..a..a skunk and well ya know" Said Annie lying through her teeth

"..u-uh..well do you wanna stay with me, i mean at my place i ahve an extra room and bed?" He replied.

Annie was delighted at the fact that he had affored for her to stay.

"If you dont mind" She said.

"oh no not at all" He told her

Jeans house wasnt that big, but it wasnt that small either. It was very beautiful compared to it outside which shocked annie. It was like a small love house which made Annie blush little when she noticed it. "Well this is it not much but ya know. now there is a spare bed somewhere here well it should be as along as Levi returnded it..which dont think he..did.." Jean said.

Annie ddnt know what was going to happen now that levi hadnt retunded the bed yet.

"well i could always sleep on the floor and you could sleep in my bed im fine with it" Jean said

"Are you sure im fine with the floor to you know.." Annie said.

"Annie its ok" jean said softly yet with a stern voice in hope she would be convinced that it was fine.

Later as both of them were getting ready for bed Jean was betting that Annie was going to leave in the middle of the night. Annie was getting changed in his bathroom. She wore sweat pants that were cut into shorts with a white tank top. Jean was wearing g his boxers and a t shirt. Jean had forgotten how beautiful Annie was, It had been years since they had to fight titans and she had grown into her body with nicely sized chest and a nice waist. Jean had also Grown since then now he was older and slightly taller while his voice was a tad deeper.

Jean walked up to annie and placed his Hand on her waist. He didnt know what he was doing and he couldn't stop himself either. "A..Annie" he whispered Anne didn't know what he was doing but she couldnt move...she didnt want to. They both stared into each others eyes softly.

"Jean..i" Annie was trying to speak but couldn't. Jean pushed his body closer to hers. Her hips met his and he held her close. He leaned in closer to her face just before he was about to kiss her as asking if it was ok. She nodded and leaned in to kiss him. Jean gave her a soft kiss before giving her anymore leaving her breathless and aching for more. He began to tease her by kissing her neck and stopping in between breaths. They soon where kissing each other passionately without thoughts in their mind. Jean picked Annie up and carried her to the bed, placing her down on her back. He took his shirt off revealing his Abs, which made Annie's heart skip. Annie was trying to get her shirt off but was unable to. Jean then ripped her shirt off while taking off her bra. Annie blushed harder then ever before but she couldn't stop her self.

"Jean. Please.."She cried softly to him. Jean took off her short as well as her underwear. Jean grinded his hips against her while leaning into kiss her neck.

"Annie, I've never told you haw beautiful you were" He said while kissing her hard. She felt him get harder by the minute and coudlt wait any longer.

"Jean..Please I need you..I've always need..you" She said

Jean had never had anyone say that they need him before. He felt happy that she need him with her. As much as he loved seeing her beg him to, he couldn't wait a second more. He took off his boxers and trusted softly into her making her moan from the slight pain as a tear fell down her face. "Annie! please don't cry -"Annie had cut him off with a kiss. He had gotten the idea and started to move his hips as he adjusted to her body. He loved they way she felt. She was warm and soft. She also loved the way he felt, he was firm and strong but he was carful at the same time. He moved faster with every passing minute. she would cry out in pleasure which drove him nuts but he loved it. "Ah..huff..i-I"Annie moaned. she was moaning so loud that the sheep could hear her. They soon were like animal that were hungry for flesh eating again. Jean took out his anger, his sorrow, his happiness all on her and she loved the way it felt. they were emotionally and physically intertwined with one another. He couldn't take it anymore and cummed at the same time she did. they were flowing with over whelming pleasure. they both laid beside each other breathing heavily and panting. "Jean..I..I think..i love you.."She said while trying to breathe.

"Annie..im in love with you too." Jean said as he kissed her and held her.

The next day.

"A-Annie! you're here early!" Eren said shocked.

"Jean.. you're hear to? " Said mikasa.

"well yeah of course they are. I bet they were exhausted after last night that they went to sleep early!" Said Sasha

"WHAT?!" said Mikasa, Eren, Annie, and Jean at once.

"OH whut you two were so loud that I could hear you two houses away!" Sasha laughed and grined as everyone was shocked.

Annie and Jean were both blushing so hard that Mikasa thought they were gonna become tomato's!

The rest all laughed and continued to work while Annie and Jean were embarrassed.

~Okay chapter two is next! just wait and tell me how I did~ cx


End file.
